


Hourglass

by nobleko (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts, Challenges, Etc. [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Prompt Fic, is tagged only bc of Tobirama, perfect drabble, that is exactly 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nobleko
Summary: The last moments (seconds) before Tobirama’s death.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Shinigami
Series: Prompts, Challenges, Etc. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014153
Kudos: 8
Collections: Nobleko’s Shelf of Their Fics





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble during/for the /r/Fanfiction’s Discord server’s Drabble night.
> 
> The prompts were:  
> \- Hourglass, and  
> \- Last Second
> 
> There’s a low chance of me expanding on this.

Tobirama was floating in an empty space. He had nothing but the few and far between stars for company.

And the hourglass.

He didn’t know what the hourglass was counting up to; he knew it couldn’t be something good.

… 

The sand has stopped moving, its particles as if trapped in time.

_ He _ has stopped moving, as if he was trapped in time.

(Maybe, he was)

He felt his hairs rise. 

He felt the welcoming maw of the Shinigami’s presence open up thereafter.

That would be the last thing he would ever feel.

For one feels not when they are dead.


End file.
